randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Mac Antfee
'''Mac Antfee' was the Ninja around 1985, more recently the owner and teacher of Ninja Camp, and currently a motivational speaker. Personality Becoming the Ninja in the early 1980's (or possibly the late 1970's, since he graduated in 1985, but was the Ninja for five or six years), Mac was probably similar to most ninjas, courageous and heroic. However, after being the Ninja longer than four years, the usual time, he began to turn into an uncaring, aggressive ninja. This is shown in the first mention of Mac in "Stank'd to the Future," when he was not fulfilling his ninja duty of helping a stanked student because he preferred to have fun at the prom of 1985 instead. Sometime afterwards, as shown in "Ninja Camp," the NinjaNomicon condemned him and prevented him from remaining as the Ninja, taking away the mask. Furious, Mac vowed to get the Ninja Mask back and kick every butt in Norrisville for revenge. Because he never got mind-wiped, the memory of the power of the Ninja Suit corrupted Mac, making him crazy and villainous. He is very ambitious and determined, always desiring to be the best, and thinking people who help others are losers and "nicewads." Randy called him out on "selfish ninja-ing," implying that he disliked him. Mac Antfee disliked Randy in turn, because according to Mac, Randy did not have the ruthless attitude and skills of a Ninja. Conceited, aggressive, and uncaring, Mac showed no mercy to anyone, and attempted to convince anyone who passed through his training that the Ninja should be destroyed in order to obtain the mask and revenge on the Nomicon. His desire for the mask was so extreme that he would do dark deeds to obtain it, such as holding Howard over a waterfall and threatening to drop him if the Ninja didn't hand over the mask. After letting go of Howard, he escaped, but vowed to return again and defeat the Ninja. Because he has past experience as the Ninja, Mac knows that fighting him is a bad idea, and built a ninja-proof metal cage. Randy, however, tricked him into thinking he had escaped by using a smokebomb and hiding on the ceiling so that he'd open the cage. He has an obese follower that he uses as a "man-gong" by striking him with a foam hand on a stick. When a good guy, as seen in "Enter the Nomicon," Mac is actually very friendly and caring, wanting to inspire people with his "You-Splosion." Thankful to Man-Gong, and forgiving to Randy and Howard, Mac truly seems to be a changed man, but he still struggles to keep his insane, power-hungry personality back. Once Randy completely mind-wipes him, Mac is permanently nice, suggesting to Man-Gong that they go feed an orphanage, and happily waving good-bye to Randy and Howard. Relationships Randy Cunningham Mac Antfee dislikes Randy almost on sight, because, according to Mac, Randy did not have the attitude and skills of a Ninja. During Randy's stay at Ninja Camp, Mac starts pelting Randy with insults, and encourages his students, even Howard, to beat Randy down by fighting dirty. In return, Randy is frustrated at Mac Antfee, due to passing the buck of Stankified Dickie to him, seeing him doing and allowing unfair tricks during his stay in the camp, and his cruel, unjust, even psychotic attitude towards winning. Upon learning that Mac got expelled from being the ninja any longer, Randy decided to give Mac what's coming to him, now realizing that Mac is out to get the mask and kick every butt in Norrisville, only for Mac to get away. As of "Enter the Nomicon", it is assumed that he and Randy are in good terms now ever since the Nomicon mind-wiped him in said episode. Howard Weinerman Howard opines that Mac Antfee is the coolest ninja he had ever met, upsetting Randy in the process. In return, Mac encourages Howard to be the best ninja in Ninja Camp, though not in a way the Norrisville Ninja fights. Howard even follows Mac's example, up until the point where he discovers that Mac plans on destroying the ninja and get his mask. After succeeding on trapping Randy, Mac decided to hold Howard over a waterfall and threatening to drop him if the Ninja didn't hand over the mask, only for Randy to save Howard in a nick of time. From that point on, it might be assumed that Mac is also Howard's enemy. However, as of "Enter the Nomicon," Mac and Howard are also in good terms. NinjaNomicon He supposedly never followed the Nomicon's advice back in 1985 or carry out his duty as the Norrisville Ninja. Having enough of his selfish, irresponsible, and violent ways, the Nomicon expelled Mac Antfee from being the ninja anymore, which caused Mac Antfee to grow a hatred towards the Norrisville Ninja and develop an obsession on getting the mask back. He knows the fact that anything is possible in the Nomicon (until he was mind-wiped in "Enter the Nomicon") Dickie When Dickie got stanked by the Sorcerer during Prom Night in 1985, Mac decided to lock him in the cafeteria freezer so he wouldn't miss the prom passing the problem down to a future ninja (Randy). Obese Ninja aka. "Man-Gong" Not much is known between the two of them, but it is hinted that the obese ninja is very loyal to Mac Antfee till the very end. Mac Antfee doesn't really see him as a warrior student, but a personal man-gong instead, much to the obese ninja's discomfort. They're on good terms, as revealed in "Enter the Nomicon." After Mac Antfee finally gets mind-wiped by the Nomicon with help of Randy, the obese ninja is more than a little creeped out that Mac Antfee has become a good guy and doesn't remember wanting to get revenge on the Norrisville Ninja. Braedon He sees Braedon as a worthy student after Randy helps him in one of Mac's obstacle courses and Randy gets beaten by him in a match, taking Randy's kindness to his advantage. Trivia * He appears briefly in "Stank'd to the Future" when the Nomicon is explaining to Randy about Dickie. * He is revealed to be the Ninja of 1985. * According to himself in "Enter the Nomicon," MacAntfee was the Ninja for six years, an unusual amount of time for a student to be the Ninja. * Since he says to Randy, "There's no shame in losing to the Class of '85, because we rock!" he almost certainly graduated in that year. He would, at any rate, presumably have to be at least a junior to attend the 1985 Prom. Assuming that he remained the Ninja for two extra years because he had to repeat one or more grades in high school, he probably entered Norrisville High in late 1979. * He is an expy of John Kreese from The Karate Kid. * He is also similar to Rex from Napoleon Dynamite. * He did find out that Randy is the ninja in "Enter the Nomicon," but he forgets it after being mind-wiped. * He might have known McFist, who also went to Norrisville High in 1985, but their relationship is unknown. * As of "Enter the Nomicon," Mac Antfee is now permanently good. * He is seen briefly in "Swampy Seconds" in an Ace card when the Nomicon warns Randy that "if he abuses his ninja powers, he will lose them." * He is the first villain in the whole series to reform. * His sword, which he used in "Ninja Camp," seems to be a replica of the Ninja's. ** Also, the book he used for the Mac Antfee Loyalty Oath has a similar design to the NinjaNomicon's. * His name shows a great deal of similarity with the name of Anti-Virus scanner McAfee. Images and Appearances Ninja Camp Rc9gn poor randy by bobyketchem-d5yvb2x.png Tumblr_mk6rxlR2jJ1rdo333o1_1280.png Tumblr_mk6rxlR2jJ1rdo333o2_1280.png Tumblr_mk6rxlR2jJ1rdo333o3_1280.png Tumblr_mk6rxlR2jJ1rdo333o5_1280.png Tumblr_mk6rxlR2jJ1rdo333o6_1280.png Tumblr_mk6rxlR2jJ1rdo333o7_1280.jpg Tumblr_mk6xijOJQG1rdo333o1_1280.png Tumblr_mk6xijOJQG1rdo333o2_1280.png Tumblr_mk6xijOJQG1rdo333o3_1280.png Tumblr_mk6xijOJQG1rdo333o5_1280.png Tumblr_mk6xijOJQG1rdo333o6_1280.png Tumblr_mk6yhoxIZJ1rdo333o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_mk6yhoxIZJ1rdo333o2_1280.png Tumblr_mk6yhoxIZJ1rdo333o3_1280.png Tumblr_mk6yhoxIZJ1rdo333o4_1280.png Tumblr_mlxsqgQdvY1r53v56o2_250.gif Tumblr_mlxsqgQdvY1r53v56o3_250.gif Tumblr_mlxsqgQdvY1r53v56o6_250.gif who's that guy.png condemn.png i'll come back someday.png HAHA.png kick all butt someday.png his escape.png i'm evil and i know it.png what does it mean to be the ninja.png mac antfee turns one into a ninja.png I_will_explode_again.png Everyone_makes_the_squad.png Read_my_mind.png Stupid_kid.png Twirp's_got_spirit.png You're_not_the_ninja.png tumblr_msswq4syXI1r53v56o3_1280.jpg tumblr_msswq4syXI1r53v56o4_1280.jpg tumblr_mrdlbxY0kC1qirdogo2_1280.jpg Enter the Nomicon Tumblr inline muy9pqSq5i1rcbd21.png Tumblr inline muy9qz9k5j1rcbd21.png Tumblr muzhtcdNFb1r53v56o7 1280.jpg Tumblr inline muzfs2IfSL1rdn7u0.png Tumblr muyt7eRfib1r53v56o1 1280.png Tumblr muyt7eRfib1r53v56o2 1280.png Tumblr muyt7eRfib1r53v56o3 1280.jpg Tumblr muyt7eRfib1r53v56o4 1280.jpg Swampy Seconds Tumblr inline nb73h0klgn1szjkp2.png Mac Antfee of Clubs.png Miscellaneous Tumblr mrdlbxY0kC1qirdogo2 1280.jpg Quotes *''"I'm Mac Antfee! World famous butt whooper!" - ''Ninja Camp *''"MAN GONG!" ''- Ninja Camp *''"Hand over the mask!" ''- Mac Antfee to the ninja in Ninja Camp *''"I was the ninja for five years!" ''Randy:'' "Five years?" "Okay, six years." -'' Enter the Nomicon *'Mac Antfee ('to Randy after he failed to cross the finish line'): '''WHAT WAS THAT!? ** '''Randy: '''Braedon needed help. ** '''Mac Antfee: '''(mocking) ''Braedon needed help. (to Randy) That little weasel out-ninja'd you! - Ninja Camp Category:Character Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Villains Category:Ninja